


Naive Harry and Remus Lupin

by LivingInTheLight



Series: Naive Harry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boggarts, Bottom Harry, Dubious Consent, Groping, Humiliation, Innocent Harry, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Patronus, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Remus Lupin, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInTheLight/pseuds/LivingInTheLight
Summary: “Isn’t that obvious, Harry? You have to think about your best, most breath-taking sexual activity.” Remus said with a smirk. He had planned to do this for some time, but was really wondering if Harry would be naïve enough to believe him. James certainly would have…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one of my naive Harry series, it's been a while, but hope you enjoy it!  
> xx

_At eight o’clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when he arrived, but he lit the lamps with his wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binns’ desk. ‘What’s that?’ said Harry. ‘Another Boggart,’ said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. [Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban – JK Rowling]_

Harry immediately noticed that professor Lupin was wearing a black shirt that accentuated his muscles and a tight fitting pair of trousers that almost seemed like a second skin. Even though Harry never thought of another man as sexy or hot, he really liked professor Lupin’s physique. Well to be honest, he never thought a girl was sexy or hot before either… All in all, he never paid as much attention to others as his dorm mates seemed to be doing lately. Especially Seamus was acting strange lately, the Irish lad was always looking at girls’ boobs or bottoms. Even just last week he dropped a pen on the floor in front of Parvati so she had to pick it up and point her ass at him. Weird lad, that one…

“Harry, hello, Harry? Are you paying attention?” Lupin said all of a sudden. Apparently Harry had been drifting off while thinking about his dorm mate.

“Oh sorry, professor. I was just a bit distracted. What did you say?” Harry asked eagerly. He really wanted to learn how to fight dementors and hoped his defence against the dark arts professor wouldn’t refuse to teach him now.

“I was just talking about the boggart I caught, but maybe we should go over some rules first.” Lupin said semi-sternly.

“Yes sir.” Harry answered meekly.

“First of all, I want your complete attention when I’m speaking. I’m teaching you in my free time and I’d like to make sure you are learning something, otherwise this would be all for naught.” Seeing Harry look guilty, brought a small smirk on the professor’s face. “Secondly, I want you to obey my every word. If I say you are done practicing for the day, you’ll stop and won’t complain. Dementors are dangerous creatures, even if you are only facing a boggart in disguise, you should still be careful around them! And finally, I don’t want you to discuss anything we say or do during these lessons to others. I’m only teaching you, because you are affected the most by those horrid creatures, I don’t want others to be jealous or think I’m favouring you.” Lupin explained.

“Okay, professor, I promise! Harry said eagerly. He really didn’t want others to think professor Lupin was favouring him. Ron would probably get jealous again, Hermione would think it was unfair and Malfoy would bully him even more. Not something he was looking forward to.

“Fine, let’s continue with the lesson. To successfully cast the spell, you have to think about your happiest memory. The more intense the memory, the better the charm will work. Then you begin drawing circles with your wand as to increase the power of the spell. Lastly, you say the incantation, ‘Expecto Patronum’, the Patronus will come from the tip of you wand. Is that clear?” Remus asked.

“Yes, sir, I understand. Just one question. What do you mean with ‘the more intense the memory, the better the charm will work’? How happy should my memory be?” Harry asked confused.

“Isn’t that obvious, Harry? You have to think about your best, most breath-taking sexual activity.” Remus said with a smirk. He had planned to do this for some time, but was really wondering if Harry would be naïve enough to believe him. James certainly would have…

“But… but, professor…” Harry stammered.  “I’ve never had sex…” He whispered quietly.

“What was that, Harry? I didn’t understand you.” The professor was almost jumping up and down in excitement. After all, Harry was so cute and innocent. He wondered if the red on Harry’s face would travel down his entire body.

“I… I said… Well, I’ve never…” The little Gryffindor said embarrassedly. “What I want to say is, that I’ve never had sex before sir.”

“Oh, okay, Harry. That’s okay. You shouldn’t be embarrassed! You can also think about the best kiss or snog you ever had. It can even be the best blowjob you ever received or given someone else, the best rimming, hand job or something else sexually.” Remus was really enjoying the situation. Of course he knew a third year didn’t have any experience what so ever. Deciding to just go one step further, he added: “Oh dear, I’m sorry Harry. Here I am assuming that you are gay. You can also think about eating out someone’s pussy or playing with someone’s tits. I don’t care if you are gay or straight.”

By now Harry was redder than a Weasley with a sunburn.

“I… I haven’t… I haven’t done anything sexual yet, sir… not with a girl or boy.” Harry squeaked.

“Oh, that is unfortunate. You really need some experience if you want to successfully cast this spell. Maybe we better postpone these lessons until you are ready.” Remus sighed.

“No, no, please professor! I really want to learn this charm. I need to! If I don’t, I can’t protect myself from dementors. What if they come to the next quidditch match?” The small boy asked desperately. “Isn’t there anything we can do professor?”

When professor Lupin didn’t immediately answer, Harry got an idea.

“I know professor! Why don’t you have sex with me? You know what you are doing and then I’ll be able to cast that spell.” Harry said excitedly. All nervousness was gone in his eagerness to learn the Patronus charm.

“Well, if you are sure, Harry. I would be willing to have sex with you, but I am a professor. You should promise me that you’ll not tell anyone. I don’t want to lose my job because of this.” Remus said while trying to keep a straight face. He couldn’t believe his plan was working so well.

“I promise, professor, I won’t tell anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione!” Harry exclaimed.

“Since it is your first time, we should probably do this in my private rooms where no one can walk in and interrupt us.” Remus banished the boggart temporally to his desk in his classroom before leading Harry to his private bedroom.

“Moony’s den” He whispered before a painting of a wolf opened. Behind it was the entrance to his living room.

“Let’s go directly to my bedroom, Harry.” Remus grinned. The bedroom had a large king-size bed with scarlet sheets and pillows. The walls were a soothing light brown.

“Why don’t you undress, Harry. You’ll be much more comfortable without those restricting clothes on.” Remus said while sitting on the bed. “Don’t be afraid, I’ll get naked too. Do you want me to go first?” When he received an affirmative nod, he slowly pulled of his shirt revealing a hairy and muscular chest. Upon lowering his pants, Harry immediately saw that his professor wasn’t wearing any briefs or boxers.

Much to Remus’ amusement, Harry couldn’t stop looking at the older man’s cock. Well, to be honest, it certainly was something to be proud of. Fully erect, it stood at an amazing 8.5 inch and was also quite thick. He thanked his wolf-genes for his well-endowment.

“Now it’s your turn, Harry.” Remus smirked. Harry quickly took off his shirt, before toeing off his shoes and hurrying out of his pants. Luckily they were a couple of sizes too big, because they were Dudley’s. So he didn’t have any trouble getting rid of them. Harry was still very small for his age and was overall extremely skinny.

“Come here, Harry. Let me look at you.” Harry shuffled his feet until he stood between Remus’ spread legs. The older man’s hands were quickly becoming familiar with the boy’s body.

The moment one of these hands reached Harry’s nipples, the boy let out a little moan. Soon after, the other hand reached Harry’s arse. With experienced fingers, Remus traced Harry’s hole gently. Every once in a while dipping in and earning another moan. His other hand had descended too, and was cupping Harry’s penis and balls.

“Oh, yes… Mmm… This feels amazing, professor…” Harry moaned.

In one swift movement Remus pulled Harry on the bed and turned him until he was on top of the younger boy.

“I’m glad, I’ll be your first Harry. This way I can immediately show you how it’s done properly.” The older man grinned smugly. He travelled down Harry’s body and swallowed the boy’s cock in one go. He slurped and bobbed his head like an expert. As expected, Harry came soon after, since all of this was a foreign feeling.

“Merlin, that was just… Merlin‼” The boy breathed.

“Glad you liked it.” Remus smirked. “Are you ready for the real part?”

“Oh Merlin, yes‼ Please… I’m ready. Do it, … please…” Harry begged.

Not needing another word, Remus turned Harry on his stomach and with one switch of his wand, Harry’s hole was clean and lubricated. Not waiting any longer, Remus dived in. Entering his cock in the tightest hole he ever experienced. ‘Oh, sweet Merlin. This is even tighter than James.’ Remus thought excitedly.

After the initial pain subsided, Harry started to moan louder and louder. “Harder… please… faster, sir… please… oh Merlin… yes, like that… harder…” Harry encouraged.  It didn’t take long, before the boy was a blabbering mess. Not wanting to disappoint the little lion, Remus started to thrust like a maniac, using his wolf-stamina to help him along.

After a particularly brutal thrust to his prostate, Harry came in long stringy white strands. Even with wolf-stamina, Remus couldn’t hold back his own orgasm any longer. With the tightening of Harry’s ass, he exploded inside the boy’s tight tunnel.

Lying next to each other, both of them needed some time to gain their breath.

“So, you want to start on that charm right now or do you want to go for another round?” Remus asked a little out of breath. “You should know that the more intense memories you have to lean on, the stronger your spell will be.”

Harry immediately crawled on top of his professor and started to snog him with all his might. Ready for round two…

 

* * *

 

Two years later

“Okay everyone, be silent right now. I hope all of you had a lovely Christmas break. Now for our first DA-meeting of the New Year, I want to teach you the Patronus charm. The Patronus Charm is the most famous and one of the most powerful defensive charms known to wizardkind. It is an immensely complicated and extremely difficult spell that evokes a partially-tangible positive energy force known as a Patronus or spirit guardian. It is the primary protection against Dementors and Lethifolds, against which there are no other defences.” Harry explained to his eager pupils. [Harry Potter wikia ;-) ]

“The best way to conjure a Patronus is to think of an intense and happy memory while saying the incantation ‘Expecto Patronum’. The charm will be more powerful if you think of a sexual memory. If you are still a virgin, please choose someone you want to shag before we can continue with today’s lesson.” Harry continued not seeing the disbelieving faces of his classmates.

“Ehm, Harry. I read about the Patronus Charm and nothing ever said it has to be a sexual memory. It just has to be a happy one.” Hermione blushed. She almost had the same red skin as Ron who stood next to her, refusing to make any eye contact.

“Oh, ehm… right, ehm…” Harry stammered while ignoring Ginny, Colin and Dennis who had already formed a small, excited queue in front of him, hoping to be the one to shag him.

‘MOONY, YOU HORNY BASTARD‼’ Harry inwardly screamed while leaving the room of requirement to go write an angry howler.

 


End file.
